


Деталька

by Daisjo



Series: Дороги краулера [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Slice of Life, ФБ и ЗФБ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: В песках Татуина можно найти много всего интересного…
Series: Дороги краулера [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801366
Kudos: 9





	Деталька

Год 32 ДБЯ.

\- Ты зачем копал ямку? Тебе мало дюн, и ты решил сделать еще одну, чтобы наш краулер мог по ним прыгать?

\- Краулеры не прыгают! – возразил Иттик. – Они ползают! Я сам позавчера менял пальцы на левой гусенице, чтобы ему ползлось лучше.

Он вздохнул, с любовью оглядев металлическую махину краулера.

\- Чтобы прыгать, надо поставить репульсор и включить его в переменном режиме, - мечтательно проговорил Иттик. – А если в постоянном – тогда мы полетим.

\- Только во всем дюнном море не найдется исправного репульсора такой мощности, чтобы поднять краулер, - наставительно сказал Дазза. – Разве что брать в большом городе.

\- Могут побить, - поежился Иттик.

\- Не могут, а побьют, - поправил Дазза. – А если поставить репульсор в двигательный отсек и включить в переменном режиме, краулер прыгать будет. Раз прыгнет, два прыгнет. А потом развалится. Будет много-много мелких деталек, но собирать их будем не мы!

Иттик печально кивнул. Нет, он совсем не собирался ставить на родной краулер репульсоры. Джавам и по песчаным дорогам неплохо ползается, незачем отрываться от земли. Но помечтать-то можно!

\- Ты меня отвлекаешь, - строго сказал Дазза. – Я тебя ругаю, а ты отвлекаешь. Зачем?

\- Чтобы ты меня не ругал, - объяснил Иттик.

\- Всё равно буду. Так ты зачем копал ямку?

\- Я тестировал дроида-экскаватора, - начал рассказывать Иттик. – Помнишь, мы нашли его на окраине Анкорхеда?

\- Хороший дроид, - согласился Дазза. – Ползать по песку умеет. Котлован рыть умеет. Фундамент класть умеет. Дорого продадим. Только надо делать это подальше от Анкорхеда.

\- Я вечером решил проверить, может, у него что-то не работает, - продолжил Иттик. – И я оказался прав! Ходовая исправна, а манипуляторы не действуют! И я стал его чинить. Я заменил ему узел управления манипуляторами на тот, который лежал во втором запчастном отсеке правого борта. Мы его еще нашли на той ферме, где турели неисправны.

\- Плохая ферма, - кивнул Дазза. – Как можно жить, если турели не работают? Тем более, там и починить-то надо было совсем чуть-чуть…

\- Я починил дроида, и он теперь может копать!

\- Ты молодец. Но зачем ты вырыл им такую большую яму? Рядом с ней теперь бархан!

Иттик потупился.

\- Я очень обрадовался, что хорошо починил его, и забыл дать команду отключения, - виновато вздохнул он. – И дроид копал всю ночь.

Дазза от всей души дал ему по капюшону.

\- Ты молодой дурак! Даже самый глупый тускен знает, что у всего должен быть свой результат! А у тебя – только большая глубокая яма, и даже сарлакка внутри не сидит!

\- Зато я там нашел детальку! – торжествующе возразил Иттик. – Вот, смотри!

Он протянул Даззе потертую пирамиду правильной формы. Иттик еще не успел толком рассмотреть и понять, для чего она. На находке не было никаких разъемов, но грани неизвестного металла походили на контактные панели. Даже символы какие-то нарисованы, только язык непонятный и трещины кое-где идут. Надо будет ее как следует почистить, замазать герметиком и отполировать.

Дазза горестно взвыл, всплеснув руками.

\- Иттик, ты совсем глупый! Ты глупее, чем сарлакк, нет, даже чем половинка сарлакка, причем та, которая без мозгов вообще! Любой джава в пустыне знает, что эта деталька абсолютно бесполезна!

\- Почему? – не понял Иттик. – Она немножко сломанная, но я починю! И трещины герметиком заклею. Интересно, куда ее можно вставить?

\- Додумался! – снова взмахнул руками Дазза. – Никуда! Совсем никуда ее не всунуть! Все детали в пустыне – от каких-то механизмов. А эта – сама по себе! Она не встает ни в одного дроида, ни в один спидер, даже ни в один корабль не встает! Ее только и можно, что поставить на полочку и любоваться после ужина!

\- После ужина надо спать, - возразил Иттик.

\- Если ты такой дурак, что откопал бесполезную детальку и не выбросил ее сразу – тебе только и остается, что любоваться ей вместо сна, - отрезал Дазза.

\- Я не буду ее выкидывать, - насупился Иттик. – Я придумаю, куда ее можно вставить.

\- Да-да! Десять поколений джав не придумали, а Иттик сможет! – Дазза только головой покачал, потом глубоко задумался.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, помолчав. – Кажется, ее можно будет использовать. Четыре дня назад Ибир говорил с краулером, что ползает в самом правом дюнном море. У них тоже есть такой дурак, как ты, Иттик. Он пять лет назад нашел бесполезную детальку, а шесть дней назад продал ее в Мос-Айсли какому-то разрисованному забраку. Мы тоже можем сползать в Мос-Айсли. Вдруг глупый забрак еще не улетел и купит твою находку?

\- И как ты найдешь того забрака? Их по галактике много гуляет!

\- Нтип, что из краулера самого правого дюнного моря, говорил, что у него на поясе висела какая-то совершенно незнакомая ему штука, - вздохнул Дазза. – Явно механическая, но совсем непонятная. А такого в Мос-Айсли мало. Хорошая примета. Найдем.

\- Я не хочу продавать детальку! – возразил Иттик. – Я и сам придумаю, куда ее можно вставить!

\- Только очень глупый джава не захочет продавать то, чему не может найти применение, - наставительно произнес Дазза.

\- А я смогу!

Дазза пожал плечами.

\- До Мос-Айсли далеко ползти. Много времени. Пока ползем, придумывай.

Иттик, недовольно ворча, зашел обратно в краулер. Он – удивительное дело! – совершенно не хотел продавать загадочную металлическую пирамидку. Она была теплой и приятной, ее так и тянуло потрогать, провести пальцами по изрезанным непонятными символами граням. Или, на смех всему краулеру и особенно Даззе, поставить рядом с лежанкой.

Ничего. До Мос-Айсли далеко ползти. И всегда можно сказать, что выкинул странную детальку. А пока надо ее отполировать и трещины замазать. Наверняка именно она, вставленная в нужный разъем, когда-нибудь поднимет тяжелый краулер в небо.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Хранитель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409142) by [Kamarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien)




End file.
